wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
NileWings - Made by Dark and PopcornComet
This tribe belongs to Darkdragon2670 and Popcorncomet, so no stealing or editing please! Thanks! If you want to make one, ask one of us first! (Latin Name: Draco Nileus) Description NileWings are dragons very similar to SandWings, except for a few differences. First, NileWing scales are brighter shades of gold than regular SandWings, coming in hues of bright gold to yellow-orange. Their underbellies are usually ivory colored or a pale yellow-gold. NileWings have black horns and claws, unlike their SandWing cousins. Furthermore, NileWing eyes are usually brown, orange, green, or red, unlike the black eyes of SandWings. Lastly, NileWings have hieroglyphic markings on their wings. These markings are thought to spell out the dragon's destiny, but this is yet to be confirmed. NileWings also almost always have diamond markings on their necks. NileWings are very muscular and good fighters. Their wings are medium sized. Abilities Venom Although they cannot breathe fire, they have a barbed tail containing an acidic venom that is thought to be as potent as dragonbite viper. One drop of it can cause sweltering and blisters around the bite area. The area where the venom is turns a neon green color. This coloration spreads until reaching the brain, where the nervous system explodes, killing the victim in the process. The only cure to this is for the dragon who stabbed to stab again. Most victims turn green before dying. This venom can only be used at short ranges, and the tail only has enough doses to kill 5 dragons at hatching. More doses can be made within one moon cycle. Curses Also, they have fangs that carry an odd type of venom. This venom is thought to cause the victim bad luck or bestow a curse upon them. The victim may not even know they have been bit (the bite is painless) until after several hours, when the venom begins to take effect. The dragon bit may die from sickness, plague, and paralysis, or suffer from insanity, suicidal thoughts, or extreme pain. There is no known cure to this venom. Sandstorms A NileWing's most powerful move, they can summon huge gusts of wind and blow sand around or make sand come from nowhere. The sands can burn dragons' eyes and even suffocate them. This ability can be only mastered by the most daring dragons, and the few dragonets that can actually do this usually make small storms that are not very destructive and only last for a few minutes. Strange Defects Auric Eye A strange defect a NileWing can hatch with is Auric Eye, where a dragonet hatches with amazing abilities, like night vision or seeing visions of the present. The only way to spot this ability is if the dragon has gold anywhere on their eyes. The only dragon known to have this is Princess Isis. Auric Eyes usually have brighter scales than most NileWings, with hints of orange and bright yellow. Dark Eye Another defect, known as the Dark Eye, is when a dragonet is born with dark purplish-black eyes. Not very much else is known about this defect, as the only dragon to currently have it is Prince Anubis. Some other abilities are choosing how long they and other dragons can live, can teleport as a black-purple orb of energy, advanced hearing, and a (literal) paralyzing stare. Dark Eyes also have hourglasses in between their black diamonds, and sharp webbed spines instead of a sail like most NileWings and SandWings. Territory Unlike the SandWings, who live in dry deserts, NileWings live in a huge, lush oasis that is about the size of Rainforest Kingdom. The queen's palace is a huge pyramid that towers above the surrounding landscape. It also has two slightly smaller pyramids behind it. Other dragons live in temple-like structures underground. Geography The NileWing kingdom is located in an area between the SkyWing and SandWing kingdom, along a small river. Plants that grow here are palm trees, papyrus, lotuses, and lily flowers. Cats, jackals, crocodiles, hippos, camels, eagles, and desert foxes were also very common here. The NileWing Kingdom is heavily protected by tall dunes on the western border and cliffs on the eastern side. On the western side, if an intruder makes their way over the dunes, strong storms will start and the attacking dragon has no choice but to leave. The eastern side is guarded by soldiers that have shifts. Plaza In the center of the Nile Kingdom is a sandstone plaza that is 9 stories tall. It is full of gardens, shops, libraries, and can even be used as a fortress. It has three walls surrounding it that has a rising portcullis to let in dragons. There are a couple cannons stored in the walls, so any intruders can be shot. It is usually very crowded from all of the trading and shopping, but the higher garden levels are peaceful and calm. Sphinx statues are common in the higher levels, and pillars are built to hold support. There is also a "grand courtyard", where there is a large garden, featuring gorgeous topiary and statues of previous rulers. Hatcheries There are 3 hatcheries in the kingdom, but only one is royal. Each has a different name: Shale Hatchery This is where the lowest-born NileWings hatch. It is still very well protected. This hatchery is deep underground, in a small system of 6 egg-shaped chambers. The walls are painted in gold, and inscriptions giving good luck are inscribed in hieroglyphics. The chambers are connected through tunnels, and each egg-shape has shelves where the eggs can be placed neatly. Other eggs go on the floor or in the tunnels. Grand Hatchery Middle-born dragonets hatch here. This hatchery is built in the center of the plaza and is guarded day and night. It is one big egg-shaped chamber, about the size of the Entrance Cave of Jade Mountain. It is decorated with lotus flowers and gems. It is sort of like a beehive, with each egg having its own small compartment. Once the egg has been placed, the slot it's in is sealed with a special wax. The wax can only be broken from the inside when the dragonet is ready to hatch. There is over 600 slots in the Grand Hatchery. Imperial Hatchery This is the royal hatchery, where only nobles, princesses, and princes' eggs can be kept. Like in the Grand Hatchery, each egg has its own compartment, but eggs in this hatchery get bigger compartments, twice the size of a new-hatched dragonet. Each compartment has soft, velveted flooring and is decorated with many gems. There are always guards in the royal hatchery, to watch the eggs and make sure that nothing happens to them. Government NileWings have the traditional monarchies with a queen and her king. In this kingdom, rulers are sometimes referred to as "pharaoh", but this is an older term and is not used as often. Pharaohs have advisors, and their kings usually are their most trusted. Princes can also challenge for the throne if no female dragons will. This is highly unlikely, only about 7 pharaohs have been male before. Royals Queen/Pharoah The Queen is Queen Cleopatra. She is usually portrayed as a large, gorgeous dragon adorned with jewelry, amulets, and sweet smelling spices and incense. She is very intimidating and is very respected. King The king is King Seth. He stands next to the queen, and is not adorned with any jewelry except for a large lapis scarab beetle amulet holding a ruby. Princesses The princesses are Bastet, Isis, Ammit, Nefertiti, and Sphinx. Princes The princes are Anubis, Cairo, Osiris, Ra, Thebes, and Thoth. Fancies and Beliefs Some of the fancies or beliefs of the NileWings were the tales of a dragon called Anput. She was so lovely, and was very high on the Fighting Totem. She was also one of the few dragons that could summon powerful sandstorms, making her a very fearsome fighter. She fought hard to earn the territory the NileWings now have, which was first occupied by the SandWings. Another tale of the NileWings was about a dragon called Apophis. He loved to be evil, and it got into his DNA. Now dragons who are related to him are born with a condition called Dark or Eternal Eye. They have an evil side, and it is very devastating. He would torch dragons' houses and laugh as they suffered life in poverty as their loved ones perished. Which was why when he died, he was no great loss. He died from insanity. Their fears were of Anubis mostly. He loved to slink in the shadows, and being related to Apophis, he had an evil side. He also had a weird passion; he played with voodoo dolls. He rarely used any of his dragon ones, he loved to torture innocent insects. Diet NileWings are omnivores- they can eat almost anything. Like RainWings, they can eat vegetation, such as the Prickly Pear and lotus petals, but they can also feast on hippopotamus, cattle, pigs, camels, basically everything living. Some NileWings even like to eat Dragonbite Viper meat after removing the fangs. This is not a very wise choice- many dragons die in the process. NileWings, unlike their SandWing cousins, cannot survive a long time without water, so they irrigated the river to make it spread throughout the kingdom in small streams. Society The NileWing society is not very different from the IceWings- they have a rigid social pyramid. They are divided into classes: 1. Royals This includes the king, queen, princesses, and princes. Only princesses and princes can challenge to be king or queen. 2. Split-Royal This is when one of the parents is royal and the other isn't, so the dragonet would be considered royal at the same time, non-royal. A split-royal can only be king or queen if married to the pharaoh. 3. Nobles This includes the extended family of the queen, such as cousins, aunts, and uncles. 4. Important Jobs/ Middle Borns Priests, Doctors, Nurses, Generals, Commanders, Artists, Teachers 5. Peasants Farmers, Soldiers, Servants, Linen Weavers, Cooks Culture NileWings are great artisans. They enjoy making pottery, writing, or painting large pieces of art. Their kingdom is rich in gold, diamonds, sapphires, and rubies, and so even the poorest peasant usually has their own sacred jewelry, such as an amulet or earring. NileWings also are traders and are known for their high supply of treasure and incenses. Mummification NileWings also believe in mummification, as it is an instinctive ritual. There are several steps to mummifying: 1. Cleansing The body is cleansed with palm wine and then washed with river water. This makes it clean and smell nice. 2. Embalming Process The liver, lungs, stomach, and intestines are removed by a slit in the left side of the body, washed, and stored in canopic jars. The brain is removed by sticking a hook up the nose and pulling it out. It is then thrown away. The heart is left in the body. 3. Drying To prevent the body from decaying, it is covered in Natron Salt (which comes from the river) for 40 days. After that the body is washed again and coated in oils to make it elastic and easy to transport. 4. Stuffing The body is stuffed with dry materials such as sand, sawdust, and papyrus so that it isn't deflated. 5. Wrapping The head and neck of the mummy are wrapped in strips of fine linen. Next come the arms, legs, and body. Amulets are placed in between layers of wrappings to "protect" the soul on its way to the Underworld. A papyrus scroll is slid between the front talons containing secret inscriptions promising good luck. School NileWings get to go to school! Known as ''Instituti Of Aurum Cornu, ''(Institute Of Golden Wings), dragonets there get to learn about the war, history, mummification, art, other tribes, pottery, weaving, writing hieroglyphics, mathematics, and astronomy. Dragonets there start at age 3 and graduate at age 7. Totem Like the IceWings, NileWings have rankings. The rankings are displayed on a system of large totems. There is the Fighting Totem, Intelligence Totem, Shadow Totem, and the Stealth Totem. Each Totem has 8 categories: Worst, Good, Alright, Excellent, Decent, Advanced, Loved, and Legendary. It is carved out of fine palm wood and decorated with lotuses and snake engravings. The top of it is the head of an eagle, painted in bright colors, with two rubies inset for eyes. Various heads of other animals are below it, such as cats, crocodiles, cobras, and jackals. On the sides are two gigantic wings, with each feather carved perfectly. Oil covers the entire totem, so it is glossy and polished in the sunlight. Relations SandWings NileWings are allies with them and get along well. They usually trade often, and it is not uncommon to see a NileWing in SandWing territory. SeaWings Neutral Relations. NileWings usually don't see them very often, as they are usually "minding their own business in the sea". SkyWings NileWings usually don't care to cross their paths, as they know the short tempers of these angry dragons. NightWings NileWings used to admire them for their cunning and power, but now that they have been found to be "backstabbing liars", NileWings despise the NightWings, like most other tribes. Some NileWings even pity them. RainWings NileWings also have neutral relations with them. IceWings NileWings hate IceWings. Their arrogance and vain is incredibly irritating, and makes them hard to work with. MudWings Although never quite understanding the Sibling Bond, NileWings get along nicely with MudWings. History In the beginning, NileWings were a very small tribe, only about 50 members. Their leader, King Rameses, led them into glory by finding them safe territory on a small island. They stayed there for centuries. Then, a huge famine spread across the land. Plants withered and shriveled, and pretty soon all the prey died out as well. Left in a desolate island, NileWings moved to the land by a small river, with the help of the lovely Anput, who eventually became one of the most successful queens to ever rule Pyrrhia. NileWings became very rich and powerful, and their treasury was known far and wide throughout Pyrrhia. When the War of SandWing Succession broke out, they didn't know who to ally with and if the war was even worth it. Queen Cleopatra was horrified at how the great SandWing kingdom was in ruin, and how her dear friend Oasis had been murdered by measly scavengers. In anger, she bombed the nearest Scavenger Den. Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes